Beautiful Night
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Abigail is helping Mimi with her dress line and is watching Patamon while TK is at a concert. Mimi tries to convince Abigail to tell TK her feelings. Will she succeed?


Digimon

Beautiful

TK x Abigail

Abigail was just helping Mimi with her fashion choices and making cloths was her favorite thing to do besides cooking.

"Oh Abigail. You look cute." Mimi said.

"Thanks and I do hope you don't mind if Patamon is here. TK is dropping him off." Abigail told her.

"Oh sure! You are more than welcome to have him here."

A knock at the door came.

"It's open!" The door opened and Patamon came flying in.

"Abigail!"

"Patamon!" He flew right into her arms and she hugged him tightly.

"Wow!" TK came in and he stared at Abigail in the dress.

"Yellow is my color." She said.

TK shook his head, snapping back to reality. "That does look great on you."

"Thanks. Now you and Matt have fun at the concert. Patamon will be just fine." Abigail said smiling.

"Thanks again. I won't be long. See you later beautiful." TK said. Walking out the door.

"Beautiful." Mimi felt giggly for Abigail.

As soon as he left he realized what he just said. He went running to meet up with Matt.

"Wow! And I thought you were always the honest one." Mimi said smirking.

"We are great friends. I'll take it as a compliment." Abigail said walking to the changing room.

"I don't know. You two have been friends for a really long time. He probably likes you more then that by now."

Abigail scoffed. "Patamon?"

"He does care about you a lot. But if he likes you more then now, I have no idea." Mimi said still going.

"There you go again." Abigail said.

"But you do don't you?" Patamon asked.

"Yes, Patamon. I do like TK."

Mimi blinked a few times. "What?! And you haven't told him?!"

"What is there to tell? TK I like you. That's it and it can mean a lot of different things."

True it could, But Mimi wasn't giving up.

"You need to tell him. He deserves to know. He is your best friend after all." Mimi adds.

"Mimi might be right." Patamon said.

"Wait! He knows?"

"Yes, Mimi. Patamon is the one who pointed it out. And Kari too." Abigail said.

"Fine. Let's get going with the dresses. And in your normal outfit...TK does really like you." Mimi said before turning on her heels to her desk.

"Mimi. He called me beautiful. So what?" Abigail said.

"No. He called you "Beautiful!" See. He is into you." Mimi smiles.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "She is over thinking this."

After a few hours it was getting dark.

Abigail's phone began to ring.

"Here you go." Patamon said giving her the phone.

"Thanks, Patamon. Hello?" She answered.

"Hi. It's TK. i just wanted to talk to Patamon to see how's he doing." TK said over the phone.

"Sure. Patamon. Come here. I can't move right now." Abigail called him over. Mimi was working on the dress at hand and Abigail had to stay still.

Mimi was smiling though.

"Okay TK!" He said.

"Hey Patamon. how are you?"

"I'm doing good here. it's been fun with Abigail. And seeing her in all these dresses." Patamon said.

"She had on this bright pink one and she put on an ocean blue one and hour ago. Now, she wearing this green and blue dress."

"Patamon! I don't think TK needs to know what dresses I'm wearing." Abigail said.

TK however, was already blushing hearing her voice over the phone.

"Well. Sounds fun over there. Got to go. Be good." He said.

"Okay. Bye!" Patamon said before Abigail hung up the phone.

"Your red all over you know."Mimi teased.

"Mimi. No." Abigail said.

It was dark now and TK was on his way to get Patamon.

When he got there...

"TK?" Said a sleepy Patamon.

"I'm here." He said.

Abigail got up and picked up Patamon.

"Go back to sleep silly. I'll take you home." She said.

"You don't have to." TK said.  
"I want to. besides. Mimi won't miss me. I needed to go home an hour ago." Abigail smiles and she walked out with TK.

"Thanks again for watching him." TK said scratching the back of his head.

"I told you it's no problem. He is perfect with me. I love Patamon. I'll always be there for him. And you." She added.

TK blushed. So did Abigail hearing her own words.

"Here we are. Let's go in." Abigail said. They went inside and Abigail put Patamon down.

"You need to rest. Stay here for the night." TK offered.

Abigail smiled. "Thanks. But I have to get home. Goodnight TK." Abigail kissed his cheek and left the house.

TK stood there for a moment before running after her.

"Abigail!" He called. "Want to go out some time? Just you and me?" He asked.

Abigail turned to face him stunned. "Um...Sure. Why not." She smiled. A date. With TK.

"Great. Call you later. Goodnight beautiful." TK said before going back inside.

This night just got a whole lot better.

The End.


End file.
